The present invention relates, in general, to electronics and, more particularly, to connector assemblies.
In the past, the semiconductor industry manufactured semiconductor components comprising a single semiconductor die within a protective structure such as, for example, a mold compound. Various types of semiconductor components were mounted to a printed circuit board which contained interconnect structures that allowed the semiconductor components to communicate with each other. As the demand for more functionality in electronic devices increased, it became desirable to include more semiconductor components on the printed circuit boards. Thus, semiconductor manufacturers have worked to manufacture semiconductor components with smaller outlines and mounting footprints.
In some embodiments, semiconductor die were vertically stacked on top of one another with an interposing layer of adhesive material attached to the semiconductor die in order to bond the die together to form a multi-chip or multi-die structure. The multi-chip structure was attached to a glass-epoxy type printed circuit board substrate or other similar substrate. The semiconductor die were then wire bonded to the substrate to form electrical interconnections between the substrate and the semiconductor die. One example of such a package configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,019 issued to Thomas B. Glenn et al. on Nov. 18, 2003. Another example of an electronic assembly with stacked integrated circuit die is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,317, issued to Todd P. Oman on Apr. 18, 2006.
Drawbacks with stacking semiconductor die include forming electrical interconnects between the semiconductor die and removing heat from the stacked structure.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a connector assembly that suitable for transmitting electrical signals between the semiconductor die and semiconductor components and that provides sufficient thermal dissipation from the semiconductor die. It would be advantageous for the electronic assembly and method to be cost and time efficient to implement.